


Arrow and Thread

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom Phil Coulson, Light BDSM, M/M, Phil Coulson has a Huge Dick, Safewords, Size Queen Clint Barton, Sub Clint Barton, Tailor AU, Tailor Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: A prompt for Imagine ClintCoulson:Tailor and his client AU (this can - but doesn't have to - include tropes "Coulson is hung like a horse" and "Clint so isn't a size queen, nope")





	Arrow and Thread

Phil Coulson stepped into Arrow and Thread Tailors and breathed in the scent of fabric, leather, cedar, and some light floral aroma he could never seem to pin down. The bell over the door announced his presence and Phil smiled brightly as Natasha came out to greet him. 

“Back already, Phil?”

Phil trailed one hand over the leather couch that sat in the front of the store and tried to surreptitiously look around the shop for its owner. “Can’t seem to stay away.” 

It had only been a week since he’d last been in, but Phil wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t stay away. Ever since he’d discovered the shop, completely by accident, Phil had managed to find reason after reason to come in. Most of the time, he usually tried to keep his visits strictly business, but after being away on a long op, Phil no longer cared about creating tailoring emergencies to come in.

Phil could feel Natasha’s eyes on him and he tried to keep his focus on the soft, warm leather under his fingers and will away the blush pinkening his cheeks. Looking up he could see the way Natasha was watching him, a fond look softening her usually sharp gaze. “Is he in?”

Natasha’s lips slid into a sly smile as she pointed. “He’s in the sewing room. Go on back, he needs a break.”

It had only been a couple of days since Phil had dropped off the most salvageable shirts from his last mission and he knew there was no way they’d all been repaired by now, but it wasn’t the shirts he had on his mind when he let himself hurry toward the back of the shop. 

When he reached the door, Phil tapped on the door in the brusque fashion Natasha usually used and waited. 

“Nat, I told you, unless it’s an emergency, I’m not here!”

Phil sighed, not liking how frazzled his tailor, Clint sounded. He leaned against the doorjamb and called out. “And if I’m not an emergency or Natasha?”

Phil could hear the flurry of movement on the other side of the door before it was yanked open to reveal Clint. “Phil!”

Before Phil could do or say anything, he felt a calloused grip on his wrist pulling him inside and pressing him back against the wall. Phil had been prepared for a kiss, and he got a quick peck, but Phil had not been prepared for Clint to wrap his arms around his waist and hide his face in his neck. 

Phil’s arms came around Clint’s shoulders and one hand lightly massaged his neck, wanting to soothe whatever had Clint in such a tizzy. “Clint? Is everything alright?”

Clint sank further into Phil’s embrace, wiggling a little as if trying to get even closer. “Imissedyou.”

Voice muffled from still being buried in Phil’s neck, Clint lifted his head to kiss the corner of Phil’s mouth before repeating himself. “I missed you.”

The hand that had been on Clint’s neck moved up to comb through dark blond hair as Phil pressed his lips to Clint’s temple. Phil couldn’t stop smiling as Clint clung a little tighter and there was joy and a little bit of teasing in his voice when he spoke next. “I was just here a few days ago.”

Clint released Phil in favor of pulling him over to where two eggplant color wingback chairs sat next to another fireplace. Clint pushed Phil into one chair and slumped down into the second. “Yeah, but you were only here to drop off those shirts. And the shop was busy. Only got one, maybe two kisses. You’ve been away a whole month and those were not suitable ‘I’m back’ kisses.”

Phil takes a moment to just watch Clint, eyes moving up his body, taking in the worn, faded jeans with the hole in the knee and the well fitted black tee with the store’s trademark purple arrow and thread logo on the front. It’s Clint’s usual outfit when he knew he would be working in the back of the shop and not dealing with clients. Phil also couldn’t help but notice the bags under Clint’s eyes and how he couldn’t stop anxiously bouncing his leg. 

“I actually came in to ask if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight. Since we’re both here and you don’t have to up front, why don’t you come over here and I’ll do my best to make up for the lack of suitable kisses.” 

Clint’s eyes darkened and the corner of his mouth curved up into a smile. He slid off his chair and crawled the short distance over to Phil. He tapped Phil’s knee until Phil spread his legs enough for Clint to kneel between them. Clint skimmed his hands up Phil’s legs and looked up at him through his lashes, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Clint?” Phil’s voice was a little hoarse. They hadn’t been dating for too long and it had only been right before Phil had had to leave that Clint had spent the night.

Hands kneading along Phil’s thighs, Clint sighed. “One night, Phil. We’ve only had one night together. One night to have you inside me! I’d been thinking about your cock since the first time I measured you for pants. The moment I knelt in front of you to take your inseam, I knew I wanted you.” 

Clint’s touch continued moving up Phil’s thighs. Phil opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his tongue when Clint stroked his hardening cock lightly through his pants. “God, Clint. Are you going to keep teasing or actually come up here?”

Clint leaned forward and pressed his face to Phil’s crotch. “I don’t know. It’s pretty nice down here.” 

Spreading his legs as much as he could, Phil leaned his head back. Gripping the arms of the chair, he arched his hips just slightly, seeking more contact. “So nice, Clint.” 

Mouthing along the hard line of Phil’s erection until he found the head, Clint sucked lightly through the fabric, making Phil groan. Before doing anything else, Clint rocked back on his heels, lips wet and eyes dark as he stared into Phil’s eyes. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to taste you?” 

Pressing his head back against the chair, Phil’s fingers clenched on the chair as he closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. “Jesus, Clint. I want...I want that. Want to feel your mouth on me. I dreamed about you while I was away and what we would do when I got back.” 

Clint chuckled and rocked forward, hands reaching for the fly of Phil’s pants. “Good. Glad I wasn’t the only one fantasizing. Since most of our night together was spent opening me up and, fuck, don’t get me wrong, the feel of your mouth on me and your fingers inside me, it was amazing. Not to mention how you felt inside me. I felt it for days after you left, Phil. But now, I want to taste you and make you come undone.”

“Yes, Clint. I want that too.” Phil pitched his voice low, to an almost growl. “You’re beautiful on your knees and I want to see how gorgeous you look trying to take as much of my cock as you can.”

Pausing with his hands on Phil’s belt, Clint rested his head on Phil’s thigh. “Fuck, Phil. How do you do that?” 

Phil’s fingers tunneled through Clint’s hair. “Do what?” Phil put a note of command in his voice and when he bent forward to whisper directly in Clint’s ear, he made sure to keep it that way. “Tell you exactly what I want from you? Detail every last fantasy I’ve had about bending you over in one of the fitting rooms? Knowing you’d have to wear a large plug all day so you’d be open and stretched for me?”

Clint nuzzled against Phil’s thigh, one hand sliding down to rub at the bulge in his own pants. “I want that, Phil. When you come in for your next fitting. I’ll wear the plug. Want you to be able to just slide right in.” Clint got Phil’s belt and fly undone and looked up at Phil. “Have you come inside me and then put the plug back in til later.”

Lifting his hips, Phil moaned as his cock was finally released. Clint shimmied the trousers and briefs down Phil’s legs and kissing the inside of each knee. Glad he’d gone without a jacket, Phil unbuttoned the bottom buttons of his shirt and shifted the two sides away. He could feel Clint staring at his cock, so wrapped one hand around the base and gave a few strokes, head tipping back at the sensations and knowing Clint was watching. 

“What are you waiting for Clint? Let me see what you can do.”

Covering Phil’s hand with his, Clint made a point of looking Phil in the eyes as he licked a stripe up Phil’s cock before taking the tip between his lips and sucking gently. 

“Yes, Clint. Feels so good.” 

Clint gave one more suck before kissing his way down Phil’s length and burying his nose in the dark curls at the base. He shifted so he could take Phil’s balls in his mouth, sucking them one at a time and making Phil arch in his seat. 

“Clint!”

Backing off, Clint smirked and kissed one hip before nipping at the soft skin there. “Tell me what to- I mean, what you want, Phil.”

At Clint’s change of words, Phil reached out and got a grip on Clint’s hair and tugged his head back. “Clint, do you want me to tell you what to do?”

Clint chewed on his bottom lip before meeting Phil’s eyes again. “Yes. Please.” Clint’s eyes darkened as he looked up at Phil and added: “Sir?”

A shudder ran through Phil and he tightened his grip on Clint’s hair. “Do you have a safeword?”

“Yes, sir.”

Phil tugged on the blond hair in his grasp again and watched Clint’s eyes flutter closed for a second before looking back up at Phil. “What is it?”

“Pinstripe, sir.”

“Good, Clint.” A flush spread of Clint’s cheeks at the praise and Phil grinned, tucking that reaction away in his mind. “I’m going to trust you to use it if you need to. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Letting go of Clint’s hair, Phil grabbed his cock and brought it close to Clint’s lips. Clint started to lean forward, lips parted, but Phil stopped him. “Not just yet, Clint. First, you wanted me to tell you what to do, right?”

Clint nodded, tongue poking out, trying to reach Phil’s cock. “I need an answer, Clint.”

Clint huffed. “Yes, sir. I want that.”

“Good. We’re only going to do that right now. We’ll have a more thorough discussion about hard limits after dinner.” Phil stroked his cock, collecting the precum that had collected at the tip. He held his thumb out to Clint. “Suck.”

Taking the digit between his lips, Clint moaned as the taste of Phil hit his tongue and he looked up at Phil as he sucked. He swirled his tongue around Phil’s thumb before gently grazing his teeth over the pad. When let out a low hushed, “yes,” Clint did it again, a little harder this time. 

“So good, Clint.” Phil took his thumb from Clint’s mouth and stroked his cheek. “Think I need to feel those lips around my cock. Show me how much you can take, Clint.”

Clint leaned forward, taking the head of Phil’s cock in his mouth. Blue grey eyes stared into Phil’s, pupils huge and dark. “Good, Clint. So good for me.”

Moaning at the taste of Phil on his tongue, Clint took more in his mouth, swallowing around him when Phil hit the back of his throat. Eyes watering, Clint tried to take more and gagged. Phil was just so big and he wanted to take more, wanted Phil to be proud of him. Clint’s mouth was stretched around the girth and his eyes were watering as he gagged again. 

“Enough, Clint.” Clint backed off and Phil sank his fingers back in Clint’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp. “That was so good, baby. Your mouth feels wonderful, but I don’t want you to choke. We can work at that another time. For today, I want you to use your tongue and lips and make me cum.”

“Yes, sir.” Clint took Phil’s cock in his hand and dragged his tongue along the vein on the bottom. “May I…”

Phil sucked in a breath as the calluses on Clint’s fingers rubbed along his cock. “May you what, baby?”

Clint’s cheeks turned bright red. “May I swallow, sir?”

Bending down, Phil caught Clint’s lips in a possessive kiss. “You want me to cum down your throat, Clint?”

“Please, sir.” 

Kissing Clint again, Phil used his grip on Clint’s hair to direct him back to where his cock was still hard and leaking. “I’m going to cum down your throat and watch you swallow it all, Clint. Because you’re so good for me. Such a good cocksucker.” 

Clint’s pupils dilated even further, making his eyes even darker blue. “Yes, sir. So good for you, sir.” 

Phil didn’t get a chance to say more because Clint took his cock back into his mouth and sucked eagerly at the tip, tongue pressed along the slit before bobbing down to take more of Phil’s length. All Phil could do was lean back and watch Clint eagerly work his mouth along his cock while one hand came up and fondled Phl’s balls. 

Unable to help himself, Phil thrust his hips lightly into the warm heat of Clint’s mouth and tightened his grip on Clint’s hair. Between moans, he lavished more praise on Clint and gave direction when needed. 

“Yes! Again, Clint! So good. I’m close, baby. So close.”

Hollowing his cheeks, Clint sucked hard and wrapped his hand around the base of Phil’s cock to jerk him off in time with the bobs of his head. It didn’t take long for Phil to feel his orgasm overtake him. He watched Clint swallow every drop Phil gave him and when Phil slumped back in the chair feeling elated and satisfied. 

Clint rocked back on his heels, tongue slipping out to catch a stray drop of semen. “Thank you, sir. That was...just...thank you.”

Phil smiled and crooked his fingers at Clint. “Come here, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Clint climbed into Phil’s lap and stared into Phil’s eyes. “I did good?”

Cupping Clint’s cheek, Phil kissed him. “So good, baby.” Deft fingers got Clint’s jeans open and pulled his still hard cock from his boxers. “Now I’m going to take care of you. Want to see you cum all over my fingers.” 

Phil started to stroke Clint in a steady rhythm, eyes never leaving his. “Not gonna last long, sir.”

“That’s okay, Clint. I want to see you fall apart for me.” Phil dragged Clint down for another kiss, hand moving in tandem with the motions of Clint’s hips. “That’s it, Clint. Be good for me and cum in my hand.” 

Clint whined and all it took to send him over the edge was Phil’s thumb circling the head of his cock, thumb dragging along the slit. “Fuck! Sir! Yes!”

As Clint came down from his orgasm, he tucked his face into Phil’s neck to catch his breath. After a moment, he pulled a rag from his pocket and handed it to Phil so he could clean his hand. “Thank you, Phil. That was amazing.” 

Phil cleaned off his hand and tossed the rag before wrapping his arms around Clint. “Think I should be thanking you, Clint. You were wonderful. What do you need to come down?”

Clint snuggled closer. “Hold me close. Lots of contact after. Knowing you’re still here is good. And maybe some more praise?”

Rubbing Clint’s back, Phil kissed wherever he could reach. “I can do that, Clint. You were perfect, baby. Absolutely perfect. We will be talking more about limits and fantasies later tonight, but I would love to keep doing this with you.”

Clint played with the top button of Phil’s shirt and lifted his face for a more thorough kiss. “Good. I want that. You’re a great dom, Phil. So in control, and your voice. I love your voice so much.”

They stayed there, cuddled in the chair until Clint started to feel a little stiff. He carefully got up and watched Phil slide his pants back up his legs. Slowly standing, Phil pulled Clint into his arms and just held him for a minute. “I’ll see you for dinner tonight?”

Clint nipped at Phil’s collarbone before kissing his chin. “I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting prompts! So please come visit us at imagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com for more great fic!


End file.
